random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Forum Fight Player Descriptions
Please note that this is a currently under construction file. Also, please contribute either by directly adding your description (see stub) or offering constructive criticism of this page so I can improve it. ----- This is a page where players can describe themselves (RFF) , much like a dossier file or PoI (Persons of Interest) file. Feel free to contribute to your part but try not to edit other players files unless there is a blatant lie in it involving you or the player granted you permission to. 404 found Name 404 found Threat level: Keter Capable of conducting planetary annihilation with the Imperial Fleet and accompanying Superweapons. all fleets that have attacked the Antor Federation has been completely destroyed. Alias currently none found. Description Current Admiral of the Imperial Fleet (of the Antor Federation). Main body is composed of a complex bio-mechanical systems (utilizing technology from many different universes, including Machine Phase Matter from the Terminator universe and hypercomputer mainframes consistent with those from Astroflux.) incorporated into a suit of Rubicon Hardplate armor (capable of deflecting 99% of all damage). may or may not be a Force wielder, but is most definitely a force to be reckoned with. This player also has access to Improbability, allowing said player to utilize Moderator abilities. Likes * battles, especially ones directly involving the Imperial Fleet * Clash of Clans, Clash Royale * staring into the universe and thinking about life * Lightsaber duels Dislikes illogical attacks and entities which cannot be stopped by science or logic. references to SCP-4000 and Type: Sparky. Also extremely annoying people. Current PoI list (please refer to Fleet Classifications on RFF weapons summons and abilities): * Type: Sparky Thaumiel * Sonar553 Thaumiel, now Neutralized. * Sweg Dragon no way of containment found. * SCP-4000 despite Keter classification * Snuffles Thaumiel * TimewornKaiju difficulty of neutralization rivals that of SCP-682. * Covenant destroy at all costs. TimewornKaiju Name: TimewornKaiju/Steven Fedkin Timeworn = "damaged or impaired, or made less striking or attractive, as a result of age or much use." However, in this case, it means that this player is a Time Abyss: An object or lifeform of an inconceivable age. Kaiju = Japanese term referring to giant monsters, like Godzilla. Also, what kind of demon lords have the name "Steven", anyway? Threat Level: Multiversal Possesses a threat not only to our universe, but to other universes as well. Aliases I have many names: *Scourge of the Multiverse *Big Bad *Bad Boss *The Chessmaster *Omnicidal Maniac *Abusive Precursor *Spacetime Eater *The Red Dragon *The Crimson King *The Overlord *The Conqueror *The Destroyer of Worlds *The Red Miles *He Who Must Not Be Named *You-Know-Who *The Sushi Eater *etc. Description A being of near-infinite mass that possesses a limitless amount of powers. He's an Agent of the Conflict, who is a piece of the Ultimate Evil of all fiction known as the Conflict. He just won't permanently die, no matter what. Likes Destruction, sadistic murder, battles, evil stuff, etc. Dislikes Love. Worthy Opponents *Sweg Dragon: Another overpowered dragon, just like TimewornKaiju. Over the course of RFF, he takes on different forms, and every single one of them are exceptionally powerful. *404 found: Gave TimewornKaiju a good fight as the Broken God, and managed to give his fleet a good fight. Type: Sparky Name Sparky. The rest is classified. Threat Level: Existential Rather threatening by themself if their opponent makes a mistake, but not too dangerous. Combine that with the many apparatus they use and they could potentially destroy all of existence. Description An intelligent Type: Null. Has the least health and power of all of the Random Forum Fighters, but doesn't really need them. Sparky relies more on skill and outfoxing their opponents than power and OP attacks. In fact, their combat style revolves around that. They have many trinkets and devices and attacks to suit various needs, and often plan in advance. Watch out for their mysterious gem known as the Phantom Ruby, as it can warp the very fabric of reality! Likes *RFF *Their hobbies *Clash Royale *Making new friends *Blowing things up Dislikes *Not going fast *Not going fast *Not going fast *Failing at Blue Spheres *Concentration disruption *Anything that can't be blown up *Being ignored *Losing track of what happens in RFF Classification of opponents Current opponent status (please refer to Fleet Classifications on RFF weapons summons and abilities): * 404 found Thaumiel * Sonar553 Keter * Sweg Dragon Maksur * Snuffles Keter * TimewornKaiju Thaumiel * Covenant Thaumiel * Skyslash39 Euclid * TheRealDarkrai5 Keter * TehBlastrX Keter * Mr. Pixelator Euclid * EndermanR169 Euclid * PhoenixShadowHeart15751 Euclid * Pizzaking161 Euclid * Mr. Dart Monkey Euclid Brown Eevee Name Eevee or Eve Threat Level: Maksur The covenant is a deadly and massively monumental forces, despite its size in combat, the covenant has the strength to take down the enemie in a short period of time Description Eevee is the leader of the covenant, and is not to be messed with. Eevee is friendly once you meet him, but once you attack him, he will have you on his Hit List. Alias * Eve Likes * Allies * RFF * The Covenant * Eeveelutions Dislikes * 404 Found (Maybe) * Imperial Fleet Fleet Classification * Imperial Fleet (Kuter) * Sparky ™